Sempiternal Redolence
by Dark Paine
Summary: It's been eight months since Kagome had been rescued by Youko.  This is a glimpse of their lives. One-shot sequel to First Love.


**Title:** Sempiternal Redolence  
**Author: **Dark Paine  
**Pairing: **Kagome/Youko  
**Type:** One-Shot  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Word Count: **7,424  
**Rating: **T for Teen  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from InuYasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I do own my OC's however.  
**Summary: **Sequel to First Love. It's been eight months since Kagome had been rescued by Youko. This is a glimpse of their lives. One-shot.

**Sempiternal Redolence**

Kagome walked along the familiar path through the forest, quietly humming to herself. The weather was just right, not too warm or cold and she quite enjoyed that especially because of how she was feeling lately. Her hand brushed against a tall bush as she passed, never straying from the trail.

Tomorrow would officially be the eighth month anniversary of when she had been rescued by Youko from Hirohiko's clutches. In the beginning it was difficult to think about, sometimes even difficult to get out of bed. However, over time and with the help of both Youko and Ai, it became easier and her healing process both mentally and physically progressed. These days it was only on the day before or the day of when she would think about such a time.

Following the curve in the path, Kagome was able to see the bustling 'village' that housed all of the demons as well as a few humans who were a part of Youko's gang of bandits. Although Youko considered Kuronue to be his only true comrade, her lover didn't mind the others remaining as well, even being so lenient as to allow some of the human women to stay.

It still gave her shivers but now there were more important things in her life going on and tomorrow there would be a special event that had been in the making for months. The event would also be the final step in Kagome's healing process. She had already come to terms and accepted what had happened, but replacing the bad memory with one filled with happiness and especially on the day, would allow her to look back on that day as a happy one.

She reached the clearing and saw another familiar figure trying to inconspicuously run towards her but the rabbit ears gave Ai up rather quickly. Waving to the rabbit demon, Kagome watched as Ai approached, slightly disappointed.

"That's not fair Kagome; I was supposed to surprise you! How did you see me?" the rather tall female asked, lips pursed.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh slightly and pointed to her friends ears. "It's rather hard not to see those through the crowd. Your height also helps me to spot you quickly."

Ai snapped her fingers with the flick of a wrist. "Drats! I thought I had you this time for sure." She shook her head once before the disappointment was wiped from her face, a smile gracing her features. "It's so good to see you, how are you feeling these days Kagome?"

"I'm doing rather well, actually." She caught Ai's eyes looking her over and Kagome couldn't help but snort. "You don't believe me?"

Ai stepped back slightly and put her hands up, "No, it's not that!" she was quick to defend herself. "Youko left you in my care again and I have to at least check on your condition four times this week!"

Kagome sighed. Whenever Youko would leave to go on another raid or whatever else he did, he always left her in Ai's care whether Kagome wanted it or not. With the current state she was in she would bare with the fussing home visits but the out of home seemed to be more freeing. Hopefully it wouldn't become even more excessive in the future months to come.

"Come on, Taro is waiting for us!" Without hesitation Ai reached down and clasped Kagome's welcoming one. Vigilantly, Ai escorted Kagome towards her own home.

* * *

Seeing Taro again made Kagome happy, but seeing both he and Ai interact together couldn't possibly be put into words. If there had ever been thoughts that demons never fell in love, these were the two who in every way, shape and form, broke that stigma. Anyone could see the admiration they held for one another in their eyes when they looked at each other. Their happiness was contagious and Kagome could not hold in her excitement as she sat across from the couple.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow so much, are you both ready?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

Ai clapped her hands together. "Of course! We've been looking forward to this human wedding for weeks!"

"Ai talks about it nonstop," added Taro while handing Kagome a glass of water before taking a seat next to Ai. He found the talks of his wedding with Ai to be quite amusing. When his mate and Kagome got together, their constant chatter was surprisingly interesting. He already knew how he was supposed to be dressed and the part he would play but he still listened in to the ideas that Kagome gave to Ai about different styles of dress as well as decorations for the event.

Kagome beamed at the couple from her seat. "To be honest, when I first suggested it I never thought you both would agree to do it."

"It's very interesting to take part in a human activity! If it wasn't for you Kagome, I would have never known weddings occurred between humans."

Taro nodded. "We would have gone on thinking they also partook in the same mating ritual as demons. It's nice to learn something new."

"Well I'm glad that I, a mere human, was able to teach you something new," Kagome joked and took a sip of nice cold water. Although Ai and Taro had already become 'married' in the demon sense, it was nice that they were going to be in the human way.

"I almost feel nervous in a way," again Ai looked at Taro and then Kagome. "Is that normal before a wedding?"

Kagome nodded. "Very normal, Ai. A wedding ceremony is a very important part in a female human's life and I believe every woman gets some sort of nervousness before tying the knot."

Ai put her finger to her lip in thought. "Now that I think of it, I felt like this before the mating ritual as well!"

Kagome blushed slightly with a slightly awkward laugh. "Both ceremonies I guess are very much alike."

"But Kagome," Ai began but paused for a moment, wondering if it were wrong to continue.

"Hmm?" The rabbit demon's slight serious tone caught Kagome's attention.

Ai bit her lip. "Well, has there been any news from Youko? I know you wanted him to be there tomorrow."

Although Kagome felt slight disappointment with her lovers' news, she promised herself she wouldn't let it affect her. "He did send word this morning that he didn't believe it was going to be possible. It seems like he won't be home for another few days. It's okay though, your wedding isn't about him anyway."

She didn't miss the slightly disappointed glance Taro and Ai gave one another but when they both turned to look back at her, Ai smiled and changed the subject to a happier one.

"So, officially how far along are you? What did Tamaki-sama say, I heard you saw her the other day to find out?"

Immediately any unhappy feeling that had started to creep up on Kagome before now disappeared as she rested her hand on her rounding stomach. "Tamaki-sama said officially that I am around five and a half months pregnant."

Ai could hear the pride in Kagome's voice and held her hands against her cheeks. "I'm so excited to become an aunt!" She looked at Taro who pat the top of her head between her ears and then back at Kagome, face beaming. "Have you come up with a name?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, there is still plenty of time to figure that out."

"Youko must be so proud!" Head still cradled in her hands, Ai let her arms prop up on her legs. The large rabbit ears that sat atop her head turned in Kagome's direction.

Both Kagome and Taro looked at Ai who had turned quiet as her slightly widened eyes bore in the direction of Kagome's stomach.

"Can I…" she let the words trail off.

"Yes Ai, you can touch my stomach." Kagome said in a way that made it seem like Ai's question was the silliest one that she had ever heard.

Ai didn't even bother walking across the small expanse, instead she crawled slowly. The small poofy brown bunny tail followed Ai's form, all the while Taro shaking his head with a loud laugh. Ai never failed to amuse him.

There was nothing like seeing a full grown adult female demon approach with the most innocent look Kagome had ever seen just to kneel in front of her, eyes never leaving their target.

Slowly, two clawed hands appeared and moved towards Kagome's stomach before ever so painstakingly resting on the roundness. Kagome welcomed the warm and friendly touch, staring down at her friend who looked in total awe. To anyone else, they would have feared for Kagome's life but that was unnecessary. There wasn't a mean bone in Ai's body towards Kagome.

Kagome, who sat back in the comfortable (and most likely stolen) chair, relaxed as Ai's hands roamed her stomach. Her eyes raised and met Taro. He turned slightly and scratched his ear, feeling slightly embarrassed for Ai's actions but when Kagome shrugged her shoulders in a 'no-big-deal' way he visibly became more comfortable with the situation.

Ai's ears that had previously flattened back against her head as her hands roamed suddenly became alert, hands stopping simultaneously. Her eyes shot up to look at Kagome, searching.

"I just felt something!" the rabbit demon half whispered.

Kagome smiled at her friend's look of surprise. "Tamaki-sama says that the baby is only just starting to really move and it will only get more active and the kicks stronger as the weeks go by. This is normal for now, but I'm hoping that in the future they don't become too rough. I've heard stories from mothers who are pregnant with extremely active babies."

"Oh," Ai said, intrigued. This was not the first time she had touched her human friend's pregnant stomach, but it was the first to feel movement. Her gaze went back to looking at Kagome's stomach, hands beginning to move again in search of more movement. "Do you think your baby recognizes my voice?"

"Of course, she should recognize her Aunt's voice by now. You've talked to her enough by now."

"It's a girl?" Taro chimed in, looking at Kagome in question.

"I'm not exactly sure if it's a boy or girl, but I'd like to have a girl," she confessed. "Until the baby comes, I'll keep referring to the baby as a female in hopes that my dreams come true."

Both Ai and Taro laughed.

"I want to have lots of babies," Ai finally said when the laughing dissipated, giving Taro a suggestive look over her shoulder. Taro of course looked away with a blush. "And I want one of my children to marry one of your children!"

Kagome couldn't help but feel flattered by that. "That would be wonderful Ai, but I want our children to marry whoever they love." God only knew how much trouble she got into when getting involved with someone she didn't love.

Ai's hands stopped moving and her brows furrowed. "You little one," she spoke to the baby, "need to fall in love with one of my offspring and get married!"

"Alright Ai, that's enough," Taro finally spoke. "Kagome is right, and you should know not to brainwash your niece before she is even born."

The cat demon moved to 'pluck' Ai up from the floor by the collar of her shirt and sat her down next to him, effectively detaching the friendly leech.

"But it would be so cute Taro!"

He nodded his head. "Yea, yea."

"Let's start tonight!"

Taro looked at his mate in disbelief. He couldn't believe she would say such a thing in front of Kagome.

"Oh wait!" Ai looked at the woman across from her. "We're supposed to have a sleepover tonight!"

Kagome's eyes widened, having been caught slightly off guard. She waved her hands in front of her chest. "No! That's quite alright Ai; I have some things I need to take care of tonight anyway."

In all actuality, there was nothing she really had to do and there was no way that she would tell Ai. Everything Kagome needed to take care of in coordinating the wedding was completed and she had already assigned willing volunteers to do other jobs the previous day. Ai had also helped in directing the setup but it was a good thing, Kagome realized now, that she never told Ai the status of the preparations. She wanted Ai to have at least a few surprises and it seemed that her actions would benefit her now.

Slowly she rose, both Ai and Taro leapt to assist her but she wasn't so pregnant that she needed it and stopped them. "I'm fine!"

They both stopped mid-step. "Are you sure?" they asked in unison.

"Yea, I might need your help later down the line though."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Ai asked with puppy dog eyes, begging.

"Really Kagome, it's not a problem at all if you wanted to stay," Taro implied. "I'll leave if you want."

Although Taro was sincere, Kagome couldn't let him do that. She was well aware that he only had been home for a few days. "No, really. There are still some things I need to do at home still before tomorrow. You two should…spend some quality time together before the wedding."

Ai pouted. "Alright Kagome, we'll stop pestering you. But I thought you said that the bride and groom _shouldn't_ spend the night before their wedding together?"

"Uh, well since you both are already mated, you're the exception!"

"Oh!"

* * *

Making her way back home had not taken as long as the trek into the village. Since it was late afternoon, almost nighttime by the time Kagome made it to the start of the familiar path, she used one of the yoki infused seeds Youko had given her.

She kept them on her at all times when he was away in case of the need to travel quickly or to escape danger. With the flick of her wrist Kagome let one of the seeds fall to the ground beneath and in seconds a large flower appeared.

It opened widely for her to step in and closed safely behind her. She could feel the flower vibrate slightly with movement, but never once was it enough to even move a foot slightly. When the flower opened again, Kagome found herself back home. The large leaves that hid the door from sight rose and allowed her to turn the knob and step into the comfort of her home.

She and Youko did not live in the Sakura tree anymore, or at least for the time being. When they had discovered that she was pregnant, Youko had moved them to the home that now lay in front of her, away from the village and deeper into the forest. Not only was it a way for Youko to feel self-assured while away from Kagome, but it was also a congratulatory gift for becoming pregnant with his child.

Instead of residing high up into the oversized tree, Kagome now lived almost completely underground in the biggest fox den she had ever seen. It was also beautifully and cleverly hidden in such a way that sometimes even Kagome couldn't find it. In fact, when they first moved in Kagome had lost her way so many times that Youko had to conjure up a way to get Kagome from the trail that went everywhere but to the den, directly back home.

She had been extremely surprised when Youko introduced the use of smaller blooming flowers. They appeared at some point in the trail that led her off and through the deep foliage, quickly disappearing behind her. They were much like the lamp weeds Youko used during the night.

Another quirk that Youko created was manipulating the foliage to allow her to pass through. If he had not, there would be no way she could return home since he had so masterfully shielded their home from prying eyes. By following the flowers through the vegetative area, Kagome was able to find the doorway no problem.

It made Kagome feel more at ease knowing that even if a snooping demon had ripped their way through the dense foliage, if they were not blatantly looking for the den in the exact spot, knowing where the doors were, there would be no way for them to find it or even think about getting in. Instead they would most likely pass by without ever realizing they walked around it or even over it.

Youko had done a lot to create a full proof and secure nesting environment for Kagome. To see the hard work and skill to make such a place exist for her made Kagome's heart flutter with joy. In the vulnerable state she was already in, she couldn't imagine what it was going to be like in the future months to come but knowing this was her personalized and impenetrable fortress gave her confidence.

The door closed behind her and immediately the house lit up in candles that were also another doing by Youko. Dropping the light fur shawl on a chair by the door, Kagome made her way towards the indoor natural spring that ran under their home and had created a small natural pool which Youko had included in the construction. Instead of having to walk towards a river to get water like she used to, Youko had brought it to her.

The natural spring water was in a room just off of the kitchen, surrounded by large smooth rocks and dirt. Some grass poked out between the edges here or there while the walls were covered in vines that had small flower buds of all different colors.

Bending close to the edge, Kagome used both hands to scoop about an inch and a half of fresh spring water into her most recent gift, a metal pot. It was large enough to fit her steamer basket (which Youko had also provided) and she rose to place it next to the fire pit that she had yet to start. The first time she had ever lit it, she thought the home would fill with smoke. When it had not, Youko had pointed to the ceiling where there seemed to be a hole to funneled the smoke up and out of the house.

Satisfied, she clasped the rope handle to the wooden bucket that she used to wash off food.

Filling it almost to the brim, Kagome took her time bringing the filled bucket back to rest on top of the sturdy table that had been made from something soft and pliable that eventually hardened. It ran the length of one of the walls, very useful when Kagome decided to make large dinners.

She slid the bucket cautiously into the curved spot that would cradle it and once the bucket was secure, Kagome wiped her brow.

Her craving for steamed vegetables was getting slightly out of hand. It was already starting to become difficult for her to lift things and she feared that eventually she would not be able to make her own food while Youko was away.

It didn't help that she would mindlessly harvest vegetables from the garden she tended to; it was hard to resist temptation. Even the basket of berries was getting larger.

She grabbed some carrots, cabbage, broccoli and her newest craving: leeks. She never liked them growing up, but now found them irresistible since becoming pregnant. It was a shame that Youko didn't share the same likeness.

As Kagome washed her future meal in the wooden bucket, the memory of Youko and her mother meeting for the first time came to her. She smiled down at her hands scrubbing the dirt off of the carrots.

At first, Kagome's mother had been wary of the male that stood next to her daughter. She had never seen such a handsome man that had both ears…and a tail. Visibly she knew he was a demon but from what she had seen of other demons, they were usually ugly and visibly scary.

Youko on the other hand held none of those qualities.

One thing that her mother definitely enjoyed was his ears. In fact, that was really how they first became 'comfortable' (well that wouldn't be the word Kagome would use for Youko) with each other.

It amazed Kagome when Youko didn't shift out of the way of her mother's twitching hands, instead choosing to tolerate it, showing no sign of discomfort. He continued to be polite when her mother continuously asked questions about him like what he did, where he lived, how long he'd been seeing Kagome and such.

Each time he replied truthfully, only lying about being a 'collector' as his job. He slightly explained how he fixed broken items and then sold the refurbished piece for 'decent' money, pointing out that he could provide for Kagome. It was a good thing that her mother actually believed him without a doubt; it saved them from having to elaborate.

In total they had stayed at her mother's house for three days. During that time there was much to be explained and Kagome had confessed that when she had last visited with Ai, she hadn't exactly told her mother the whole truth. She admitted to having lived with Youko at that time and not with her demon friend. Thankfully her mother was not too upset but all signs of slight disappointment disappeared when Youko personally apologized.

And to show just how apologetic he was, Youko surprised both Kagome and her mother by adding an extension onto the already small hut. It didn't take long, since Youko had the roots of a tree surge up out of the ground to create a solid addition. The space was large enough to create two more rooms, one for her mother and the other for Souta. With the extra room, there would be no need for everyone to squeeze into one room to sleep. Another bonus was that for the time they would be staying, Kagome and Youko could have a room all to themselves.

During their stay Youko had stayed for most of the time, only venturing out each day for a few hours at a time, giving mother and daughter time to talk and bond. Kagome could only guess that he was out investigating for his 'collecting' job but in all honesty she didn't mind much. She only hoped that he would return safely and he did so fortunately, meat in hand.

When it was time for the couple to leave, it was harder for Kagome to say goodbye to her mother. It might have had to do with the fact it had only been a month since being rescued at that time and she was still healing. However, she had so much fun with her mother that she so rarely saw, that she almost felt like not letting go and telling her to live with them.

She was tempted to ask but Kagome knew it could not be. Her mother needed to be with kinder people that she knew rather than sometimes vicious demons that she didn't. Her mother was happier where she was, especially with the new extension.

So, after one long hug, Kagome and Youko said goodbye to the older woman and returned home.

Satisfied with the clean vegetables, Kagome shook the excess water off and placed them to the side. It was fun to think of happier memories while Youko was away. It gave her something to mull over and smile about when she wasn't keeping herself occupied with other things.

Now the only thing left to do was start the fire. Then she'd be able to boil her water and then steam the delicious vegetables she had been craving.

Turning, Kagome moved to start the fire but paused when a yellow and arrange flame flickered back at her. She stared down at the fire pit, slightly confused and wondering if she had lit it before and had carelessly forgot about it. She moved forward and poked at it with a metal rod, watching the sparks float in the air. This wasn't an illusion; her eyes were not playing tricks on her.

Then, beyond the fire emerged a tall and familiar figure that made Kagome's breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't move, almost frozen to the spot as she looked at the white clad man before her, silver hair glistening in the firelight.

Surprise eased into happiness as a smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"Youko," she breathed his name in a whisper but she knew he could hear it. The ears that sat atop of his head gave him impeccable hearing abilities. While some whispers humans would miss, he was able to hear them clearly, as if someone were talking normally.

As he slowly approached, he looked past her and saw both of the buckets full with water; a slight frown marred his face. "It's not healthy for you to be lifting such heavy things, Kagome."

His scolding seemed to land on deaf ears when she didn't say anything, instead choosing to close the distance between them quickly which he welcomed. His arms engulfed her as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're back," Kagome said, her words slightly muffled by his chest. Turning her gaze up at him she smiled again, "I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon. I thought you said it would be a while longer, what happened?"

His golden eyes looked down into her blue orbs that were filled with happiness. She had never failed to greet him cheerfully, filled with excitement to see that he returned safely even if she had put up a fight when he announced he'd be leaving again.

It always surprised Youko how readily Kagome was able to embrace him each time he returned home. She had shown him a new meaning to loyalty and devotion that was unrelenting and uncompromised. If it were any other female he would most likely have been left by now, no matter how interested they were in him at first.

But Youko and this human woman had been through too much together to part ways. He had protected this human woman and risked his life to save her while she, on the other hand, had given him a reason to return, providing a stable and unlikely support for him. They had invested a lot of time in each other and Youko was not sure if he would ever let Kagome leave him.

Who would have imagined the once poor peasant girl who seemed to be momentarily infatuated with him would in time become his mate?

Back then his focus was to find the most alluring and prized gems before anyone else could. The thrill of stealing such valued items was exhilarating to him, unrivaled to anything he had ever experienced. Having to sneak into a heavily guarded residence (some even the size of a castles) and navigate the large puzzle of a home just to retrieve a small, well guarded item gave Youko chills. It had him returning for more and he lived like that for hundreds of years.

Now, even though he still loved the chase that artifacts brought, there was little that intoxicated him as much as the woman before him did. Words could not describe how he felt towards this woman as he looked down at her, hands resting lightly on her widened hips.

Leaning forward, Youko pressed his lips against Kagome's in a sweet but long kiss. It was enough to make Kagome dizzy before they parted.

"We found what we were looking for."

A content sound came from her and Kagome sighed with pleasure. "I'm glad you're home," she said, hands tightening slightly around his waist.

Youko ran his clawed hands masterfully through his lovers long black hair, careful not to scratch Kagome as another pleasurable sound escaped her lips. She seemed to melt into him as much as her slightly rounded stomach would allow and he yet again found himself enjoying the contact.

Maybe it was the way Kagome's scent had changed that Youko now found he was nearly unable to control his want to dominate? Or maybe, as his one hand seemed to roam her body, it was the way she was physically maturing and filling out in all the right places?

Kagome felt the slight vibration of Youko's chest against her ear before she felt him move, bringing his face to her neck where he planted another long kiss.

She felt his clawed hands move from her hair to rest on her stomach, lightly feeling his way over her roundness. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body as he touched her, warmth spreading through her body.

"Are you well?" he asked into the side of her neck in between kisses.

"Mmhmm," Kagome hummed with a nod of her head, all too eager to be at the center of his attention that she so missed. No longer was the nervous girl that had once stood before him, replaced now with a woman who was not ashamed as her pulse quickened in excitement and need.

"And the baby?"

"She's fine."

Youko's ministrations stopped just as Kagome placed her hands on his bared chest. He pulled back and looked at her again, an eyebrow slightly rose.

"She?" he asked, voice laced with amusement.

"Yup," she said against his lips, one hand reaching up to play with a silver ear.

Oh, Kagome knew her lover wanted a boy but there was no way she was going to listen to his assumptions tonight. Their banter could wait until later and before he could protest further, Kagome pressed her lips against Youko's once again, this time harder.

The familiar purr-like noise sounded in the fox demons throat, filling Kagome's ears and signaling that the game was over.

In one swift motion, Kagome found herself hoisted into Youko's arms, one placed under her knees, the other around her shoulders, as he started to walk out and away from the kitchen towards their bedroom. Caught by surprise, Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around Youko's neck to steady herself.

She looked back at the vegetables, still sitting lonely on the table. "But I wanted to eat first…" she pouted.

"No."

The door shut behind them in a resounding bang.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Taro and Ai in matrimony," came Kuronue's semi-theatrical voice that boomed throughout the open area. He glanced between the book and the happy couple as he read the book Tamaki-sama had given him a few days prior.

He had been asked to be the minister (whatever the hell that was) for Ai and Taro's wedding and he agreed to it happily. Tamaki-sama was even nice enough to help him practice for this "special event" that she so persistently emphasized on. Being ever the classy gentleman, he gave the old woman who sat in the first row a wink and thumbs up, signaling everything was going great.

Also in the front row sat Leiko who looked on cheerfully. She had remained in the village even after Kagome's return, insisting to help in any way she could and tried even still to this day. Kagome had long since forgiven her and besides, there was no need for Leiko to look after her so much.

The blonde was still together with Kuronue and had even adopted a demon orphan who had been brought back from a raid, after all. Together she and Kuronue would raise the child, having announced that the small girl was their child. Leiko's hands were already full, and there was no need to add more to her responsibility.

"…which is commended to be honorable among all men and demons; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly…"

In the fourth row, next to the silken aisle that was covered in flower petals, sat Kagome and Youko. A smile was plastered on her face as she watched on as both of her friends stand nervously in front of one another as the human marriage ceremony commenced.

Ai of course looked stunning in a shiromuku with her hair pinned up and away from her face. Her face looked youthful and beautiful, a light shade of pink donning her smiling lips as she stared at her mate. Taro too looked handsome as ever in his black montsuki, haori and hakama. Standing in front of Ai, he held the rabbit demons hands carefully in his own, returning a shy smile.

Kuronue, who stood behind them, spoke proudly all the while under a beautifully formed arch made out of tree roots wrapped in vines and flowers. Looking over the various flowers and different shrubs that surrounded the area, creating a picturesque wedding theme, Kagome eventually brought her gaze back to the creator of such a beautiful place.

Youko glanced at her from the corner of his eye, keeping his head facing forward. He didn't prevent Kagome from grabbing his hand in both of hers to rest in her lap and welcomed the warmth and weight of her head as she placed it on his shoulder.

"It looks beautiful, Youko. You really outdid yourself," she spoke softly as to not interrupt any part of the ceremony.

In response she felt his thumb rub against her hand while his cheek brushed the top of her head.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Kagome's eyes roamed the area, looking to see if anyone should dare stand up and object. Gladly, the once rambunctious and playful demon witnesses were also taking this ceremony seriously and remained in the white seats that also had accents of flowers. It was slightly amusing to see such big, scary demons acting so politely in such a polished and clean ceremony. Kagome would have never thought it would be possible for all of the residents to attend and act so respectfully.

Kagome watched as Kuronue held the book he was reading from in one hand, the other coming to rest just above his eyes as he searched the crowd for any objectors. Seeing none, he returned his eyes to his book.

"Ai, repeat after me…"

And so began the exchanging of vows that Ai had practiced with both Kagome and Taro in the days leading up to this very moment. It meant a lot to Kagome that her friend was so sincerely enthusiastic about this and seeing it unfold before her almost made her cry.

"Taro, repeat after me…"

Kagome knew she would never be able to experience such a memorable and human event with Youko. He didn't believe in such displays and that was okay with Kagome since they had already been joined in the demon ceremony. He was, after all, the leader of the human and demon thieves that resided in his land. Displaying something so intimate and personal was not something he wanted to do, instead favoring his traditional way of mating. She had agreed whole-heartedly and without complaint because she loved him.

It would have been nice though, for Kagome to wear the luxurious white wedding kimono and to be pampered for a day.

Instead of moping, Ai had knowingly allowed Kagome to live vicariously through her wedding ceremony which she both cheered on and encouraged. For that, Kagome would always be grateful to her friend.

Finally, Kuronue motioned for a small demon to come forth. In his hands rested a small velvet pillow that held the rings. Since they had agreed to this ceremony, they didn't want to leave anything out.

When they began the exchanging of the rings, Kagome couldn't help but think of her own future. In a few months time, she and Youko would welcome either a boy or girl into their lives. She had thought of becoming a mother while growing up but now that it was something real, Kagome felt both thrilled and scared at the thought.

While the baby relied completely on Kagome as of now, when he or she came into the world, the baby would also rely on Youko. He would definitely provide and protect both of them, but interacting one on one was something Kagome looked forward to seeing. Although he could not feel the movement as much as Kagome, Tamaki-sama had advised them that in the upcoming months Youko would be able to feel more of their child's movements. The news pleased him but his exploration of her rounding form never ceased, even laying his ear against her stomach to try and listen.

If any of his actions now indicated the father he would be, Kagome was confident that Youko would do well. Picturing him interacting with the baby brought a smile to her face.

She turned her face up and caught him looking down at her again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" cried Kuronue loudly, closing the book in his hand to look between the happy couple before landing on Taro. Eyes bore into the cat demon and said, "_You_ may now kiss the bride!"

Taro looked slightly startled by Kuronue's loud voice, freezing in place, not sure of what to do.

Thankfully Ai was there to drag his face towards her own, locking lips while her hands cradled his head. Taro's eyes were wide before he settled into the kiss, relaxing. This part was of course Ai's favorite; she had been looking forward to it throughout the whole ceremony.

The mix of humans and demons stood up around Kagome and Youko with a cheer, clapping loudly at the newly married couple who were still kissing passionately.

It was at this time, when the claps, cheers and whistles rang loudly in the air and when the almost endless stream of petals fell from the sky that Youko bent down and kissed Kagome. He so rarely kissed her in front of others, so being caught off guard now was an understatement.

Her wide eyes peered into his confident golden gaze that held her own for a moment before Youko let his eyes close. She was left to stare in bewilderment, frozen in shock as the man before her now blatantly kissed her in front of all to see.

Whether the others looked or not was of no concern to him.

Before Kagome could forget to breathe, Youko released her with a slight grin. She gasped and sucked in a rush of air into her lungs, fingers lightly tracing her own lips. She had no time to respond for Youko was already moving.

Without missing a beat, he helped Kagome to stand before he too began to clap for the happy couple that made their way down the aisle. Ai of course was leading the way, practically dragging Taro towards their 'reception' area.

"Here they come," Youko's voice was low but just enough for Kagome to pull herself together and greet the newlyweds that now stopped in front of them.

Taro bowed respectfully towards his leader while Ai clasped Kagome's hands in her own.

"This was so much fun Kagome! I wish I could do this every day!" She grabbed Kagome for a hug, wiggling in excitement before stepping back. "Did you have fun?"

Ai waited anxiously for her human friends answer and was not disappointed.

"Of course I did! It was such a lovely ceremony, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

In almost a squeal, Ai hugged Kagome again. "Let's go celebrate! That happens now, doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded in affirmation.

"Then let's go!"

"I'll meet you there!" called Kagome after the couple, laughing slightly at the sight of Ai dragging Taro to the 'party' area. She turned back to look at Youko. "Are you ready?"

When he made no objection Kagome began to move away but soon found herself stuck. She looked down at the clawed hand wrapped around her own and looked at her mate questioningly.

Her question paused in her throat, instead watching Youko. Gracefully he reached into his robe, never taking his eyes off of her, and revealed a treasure to her.

There, in his palm, sat a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a bloomed rose. It sparkled in the sunlight and Kagome once again found her breath hitched in her throat.

In one swift motion, Youko took the ring from his palm and placed it on Kagome's left ring finger. He made sure the diamond flower was facing straight up, glad to have crafted the correct size.

"W-What is this?" she asked, tears biting to fall from her eyes.

Youko was no fool when it came to women and he did know a thing or two about human females. Having heard Kagome's emphasis on the importance of rings in a human ceremony, Youko could tell that it was something she too had wished for. It was apparent in the sound of her voice when she helped Taro pick out the best rings.

Hopefully this would make up for not going through a wedding ceremony with her. He had made this ring especially for her; there was none like this out there. It would be her personal treasure.

"A gift."

The ring would both symbolize his commitment to her and ward off any males that tried to take her from him. The jewel itself possessed a flowery scent for Kagome, but for interested demon males it was a direct warning to keep away.

She didn't need to know the latter part though.

"It's beautiful," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before hugging him as hard as she could. A few tears fell from her eyes but she quickly and shamelessly wiped them away on Youko's shoulder.

There was an audible cough behind Kagome that brought both her and Youko's attention away from one another. It was Kuronue.

"Now don't forget that today is Ai and Taro's day. If you two lovebirds don't want to celebrate, you are more than welcome to go back to your little nesting place," he jokingly chided.

Leiko suddenly appeared behind the bat demon and started pushing him away. "Oh stop it! They can do whatever they want! Let's go 'Minister' Kuronue." She tossed Kagome a quick nod, looking slightly embarrassed.

The couple moved away, a cheeky laugh escaping Kuronue's lips as he let the smaller woman push him down the aisle before wrapping an arm around her. Leiko playfully slapped Kuronue who led her towards the reception, swaying from side to side.

"Ready?" Kagome turned at the sound of Youko's voice.

"Mmm," she hummed and stepped into the aisle, Youko following suit.

Although she would not participate in a wedding ceremony of her own, Kagome vowed not to let it bother her any longer. Ai and Taro's wedding had brought Kagome such happiness that she would treasure this once dreaded day for eternity.

She watched as the love of her life joined her. Even without the ring, Youko had given her the greatest happiness of her life. Not only was he her mate, but he had given her the gift of parenthood which was something no one could take from her. Together they had many days and events to look forward to. Just the thought gave Kagome butterflies and she couldn't help but smile.

As they made their way towards their destination, Youko's larger hand found Kagome's. It was amazing to think that such a gentle part of Youko could destroy almost anything with a flick of his wrist. Even knowing this, Kagome never once felt threatened or fearful, instead welcoming his touch whole-heartedly.

Their fingers laced together while they walked, Kagome giving Youko's hand a tight squeeze. He ran a clawed thumb lightly over her soft skin, acknowledging her gesture.

Before them was a celebration they both would indulge in along with everyone else. There would be dancing, singing, games, drinking and eating, all of which was expected at a ceremony.

What would happen tomorrow, or any day after for that matter, neither knew. It was a thrilling adventure Kagome had embarked on and with Youko, there would be nothing standing in her way.

* * *

**Author's Note- **I never really expected to write a sequel to First Love but after receiving so many favorites and reviews so long after it was completed, I felt the strong urge to create this one-shot. I cannot express how happy it makes me when I see alerts for First Love, it really means a lot to me.

I've gotten some reviews on First Love about the possibility of reincarnation for Youko and Kagome for an ending. I had originally, when I first drafted First Love, wanted to do a reincarnation ending however I do also know that the theme is popular in Yuu Yuu Hakusho crossover stories and that was another reason why I wanted to stay away from that theme.

For those of you who are interested in the meaning behind the title, 'Sempiternal' is actually a word and means 'eternal'. 'Redolence' means 'fragrance' so the title together is 'Eternal Fragrance', much fitting since Youko is the flower master and obviously smells delicious all the time!

Also I'd like to take this time to shamelessly promote my newest on-going story, Whispers on The Wind. It's a Naruto story (Naruto and Sakura being the eventual couple) and I think it's my best work as of yet. I have a great beta working with me on it and if you are interested in the Naruto anime, please have a look! I promise it will be filled with adventure and romantic angsty stuff.

This is a gift for all of you who have read and reviewed as well as added First Love to their favorites. Without your encouragement I probably would have lost interest in writing by now, so I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.

Please review and let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed it because I really loved writing this. If there are any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I will correct them. This is not beta'ed so any help is appreciated!

Until next time!


End file.
